Whisper in the Wind
by UNCPanda
Summary: As a kunai came to rest on her jugular Sakura smiled "Go ahead, you can kill me now. I'm home." :::She was supposed to die, she was supposed to be with her loved ones again, but fate had other ideas. MinatoXSakura time travel
1. Prologue

Her vision was fading, but she could still hear; she could hear his cries begging her to come to him, to hold him, to love him and to never let her go. "Naruto. . ." Her son's name left her lips in a whisper. She could still make out his outline on top of the pillar and his hair, the same color as his father's, her husband's was a bright beacon. Another flash of yellow appeared in the distance and she knew Minato would be here soon. The Sandaime lay dead slightly behind her, the death reaper seal prominent on his belly, the same seal marked her son. She smiled bitterly she thought she had been in the clear that Naruto wouldn't have to go through the pain of being a jinchuriki this time. She had been wrong. Sakura smiled as blood continued to flow; it wouldn't be so bad this time though he had his father . . . he had Minato, and as she fell into unconsciousness she heard Minato scream her name "Sakura!" It was just a whisper on the wind.


	2. Sleeping Yukata

Sakura wondered just how many times death would let her slip through its' fingers. As Obito Uchiha poured chakra into her body so that she could heal herself she figured at least once more. Her body accepted the Uchiha's chakra, molding it before integrating it into her system, using it to heal her wounds; it sickened her. This man had been responsible for her comrades' death, everyone's death. The same madman that had brainwashed him had turned on him as most do. Madara Uchiha, restored to point that was better than his prime, had taken the world for himself and Sakura found that she was ready to die, to be with her loved ones again in a place that the madman couldn't touch her. Yet here was his sidekick, healing her; taking her away from an eternity with the one's she loved, and she hated him for it.

"Sakura," it spoke, "you have to change this." It was a plea if she had ever heard one, and a delusional one at that. She would have laughed if her throat wasn't so dry. "You need to make sure that I never 'die' or if I do that you at least take my body. You need to be on the look out for Madara, make sure that he doesn't find anyone to take my place; and please make sure that Kakashi, Rin and Sensei stay alive."

It hurt to speak but Sakura managed it, even if it was only broken words "Crazy, dead, can't stop."

The man seemed to understand "No, it's possible, just not here, but back then, back when he was still old and fragile, it was very possible."

She croaked out another word "Past."

Obito smiled at her, and for a moment she saw the boy her sensei had briefly told her about "It's your future." Sakura opened her mouth to speak but he shushed her "No more question's you'll see soon enough. Just make sure you live your life, and do what you have to." Sakura watched as the man went through hand signs and then everything went black.

When Sakura woke up she stared into bright lights and for just a small moment thought she was dead; that was before she opened her mouth to breathe and began gagging. Her medical instincts kicked in as she reached for the blockage. She very carefully removed the endotracheal tube careful not to cut her throat. Once it was gone she took several deep breaths, and she began processing. Her eyes immediately scanned the room looking for any threat, sensing no other people she allowed herself to relax the tiniest fraction. She recognized the room it was one of many within Konoha's hospital, only the paint was fresher and the windows looked less worn, as though they hadn't been through so many tragic events. It shouldn't have been possible to even be within the hospital, Madara had destroyed it when he had razed the entire village to ground. Sakura briefly wondered if she was in a genjustsu, or perhaps Madara had finally used the infinite Tsukiyomi. She dismissed both ideas, Madara had no use for either, he ruled the world and had no need for niceties, and she posed no threat to him, which meant this was real.

Carefully moving from the bed Sakura ignored the aches and pains as she moved towards the window. The sun was shining and before her stood the whole of Konohagakure, only it wasn't her Konoha. A large tree that she could see from the hospital stood in the middle of the village, she turned her eyes to the mountain. There were only three faces carved there. Sakura pushed down the overwhelming panic building inside her and started searching for clothes, anything but the yukata she was wearing, which the hospital had stopped using when she was three.

The drawers in the dresser were empty and the cabinets only contained more of the same type yukata she was wearing now, which was not conducive to fighting. Steps outside the door and a flare of chakra alerted her to a new presence. Sakura moved to the bathroom and turned on the light before closing the door, she then hid behind the door to the room and tested her chakra. She only had about forty percent, but all her wounds were healed save a few bruises and scratches. Pressing her back to the wall Sakura watched as the handle descended and the door slowly opened and the nurse entered. Sakura peered from the door as the nurse stepped into view as she walked towards the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Miss, are you all right."

Concealing her chakra Sakura slipped out of the room and down the hall, hoping that all the exits were in the same place. Walking as calmly as she could Sakura walked to the stairs corridor and opened the door before slipping in and running down the stairs, having to hold up the hem of the yukata as she went. Reaching the bottom she came to two doors. The right led into an office that led into the lobby and the left led to the emergency room. The left was her best bet; in the confusion no one would notice her.

Cracking the door she watched as doctors hurried from one patient to another and her stomach flipped as they used ancient techniques. She nearly gagged as she watched them prepare a saw for the amputation of an arm that was most defiantly savable.

She remembered Tsunade's words about always helping their own, and the headbands displaying the leaf insignia and their flak vests said they were her own and that pushed her into action.

Pushing the man with the saw away she began working; healing first the bone, and then working to rebuild the nervous system and then she began healing the muscle before finally rebuilding the tissue. The nurses that had been assigned to the man followed her every order, their eyes flicking to the group of fellow nurses and doctors gathering behind her. She ignored them until a fresh wave of wounded flowed in and she had to bark orders for them to get their butts in gear and get to work.

She finished with the man and gave the orderlies instructions concerning the man and sent a nurse with them. Leaning against a wall she tried to catch her breath. The procedure had used a good bit of her chakra and left her tired. Ignoring the eyes on her Sakura summoned the smallest amount of chakra possible needed for the technique and disappeared in a flurry of petals.

It didn't take her far, only to the top of the next building and from there she ran. Using the tops of the buildings as her pathway she was able to get to the edge of training ground three. Collapsing against one of the training posts Sakura closed her eyes and took everything in. The air was fresh and clean, not filled with dust and dirt as it had been during after Pein's attack, instead of saws and hammers children's laughter and the bell from the academy signaling that the day was done could be heard, and instead of gloomy skies which had been daily once Madara had come to power the sun was shining, and Sakura bathed in all of it. Sakura had missed all of this and had longed for it since she had gone to war, and she allowed it to take over her senses; which was not the smartest move on her part.

As a kunai came to rest on her jugular Sakura smiled "Go ahead, you can kill me now. I'm home."

"I've never seen you here before." The voice was male, it was smooth and held confidence, yet it wasn't cocky. The kunai slackened and she looked up into blue eyes that reminded her of Naruto. For a moment she thought it was Naruto, but it wasn't. His eyes were a bit narrower, his hair was longer and his facial structure was a bit sharper than Naruto's rounded features.

"Perhaps we never crossed paths."

Removing the Kunai all together the man came to stand in front of her squatting down to look her in the eyes. "I might have considered that if I hadn't found you outside the village bloody, bruised and unconscious; and if the Sandaime had actually had a clue as to who you are."

Sakura smiled, as she fought to stay awake, she recognized the need to sleep as genjutsu, but she didn't have the strength to fight it "I was simply offering an explanation." With that she fell into her forced slumber.

Minato Namikaze studied the pink haired woman she had to be about nineteen if he had to guess something he hadn't been able to identify with all the blood and dirt covering her when he had first found her, in this very spot. Hiashi Hyuuga, Fugaku Uchiha, Shibi Aburame, and Kato Inuzuka, shushined in front of him as he picked up the girl cradling her in his arms; apparently being called away by an Anbu in their first training session together in three months warranted an investigation.

"Who is she?" Kato Inuzuka asked. The head of the Inuzuka clan was a serious man; the wolf looking dog that was his companion mirrored the same demeanor as his master.

Looking at each of the men present Minato shrugged. Fugaku was quick to call him out "Bullshit."

Minato smiled, each man in front of him was either head of their clan or would be soon. That made them privy to the information of the pink haired girl in his arms. "I honestly don't know. I found her about a week ago, she was wearing the Konoha fatigues but her headband was different; it had the kanji for shinobi engraved on it. She looked like she had been dragged through hell a few times so I took her to the hospital. For any other information you'll have to speak to the Sandaime, my part ended there." Not completely true but they didn't need to know that, not unless the Third said otherwise.

"You goanna take her back to the hospital?" Kato asked

Minato shook his head "I have orders to take her to T&I. Inoichi, Shikaku and Choza will be back soon. They'll get to the bottom of it."


	3. A Walk Down Memory Lane

Minato watched the pink haired girl sleep over the page of his book. He silently wished that he knew her name so he'd be able to stop calling her by her hair color. A snore stopped his study of the girl and he grinned as Kato's head dipped back. Next to him sat a meditating Hiashi. They were the only two that had been able to stay or truly wanted to. Kato and Tsume were fighting again and Hiashi had no desire to be near his father or his wife, a woman he had been forced to marry.

They currently occupied the T&I department's break room, since it had a couch to lay the girl on. Turning the page in his novel Minato tried to focus, he even managed to get a few more pages in when the door opened and Inoichi led by an underling stepped into the small room Shikaku remained outside looking in. The Yamanaka was all business; there were no traces of his usual grin or humor on his face. He motioned with his head and Minato placed his book in his back pocket and picked up the girl.

He followed behind Inoichi and next to Shikaku and was flanked by a yawning Kato and an emotionless Hiashi. "Where's Choza?"

Shikaku grinned "Date night with his wife." Minato smiled as well.

They were taken to a chamber where the girl was restrained and Inoichi set to work. The girl's mind was wide open and he was relieved he'd be in and out in no time.

He went to a prominent memory, she was younger, much younger and she was crying. He watched as a blonde girl approached her.

"This was the day Ino talked me into being a Kunoichi." The voice startled him, and he turned to watch the woman approach him. This had never happened before. "It's good to see you alive Oji-chan." He stared at the girl and noticed the writing for inner on her forehead. This was her mental defense and it wasn't putting up a fight, he didn't understand. "You don't need to. You just need to see the important parts." She pointed, "The blonde haired girl, her name is Ino, she was my best friend and she was your daughter." The words shook him; this was some sort of trick. "No, I'm too tired for tricks now. In all honesty you just need to see this."

He not only saw, but he listened; he listened with her as he and her father talked about the Uchiha massacre, he watched as she and Ino created a rivalry. He watched as she was paired with her team, as she took the bell test, and took her first mission. He watched as team seven went through the chunnin exams, with a new sort of hate for Orochimaru building by the minute, even if the Sannin hadn't left the village yet. He watched as Konoha was invaded and broken, he watched the Sandaime's funeral, and Tsunade take up the position, he watched the girl train under the legendary woman; he watched her grow. He felt her pain as the blue haired teammate left the village and broke her heart. He was about ready to kill when he watched him leave her on a bench, he would have broken out a kunai as he watched the children of Konoha come back beaten and bruised. He watched as an alliance was formed between Konoha and Suna. He watched as the next generation grew with pride and then he felt his heart break as Konoha was completely destroyed. Then he watched as everyone came together. He watched as they went to war, and the alliance was formed. He listened to himself as he and Shikaku died and then he watched slowly as everyone he knew died along with him by the hands of one of their own. He watched as they retreated and one by one the villages were razed to the ground. He watched as the girl took a fatal hit and how Obito saved her. He listened to the words of the man, engraving them in his mind a long with the hand signs he used and then everything went black

Shikaku had seen his friend do this a million and one times before, it was an old party trick. He really just wanted Inoichi to hurry up so they could get a drink before they each headed home. Two hours later Shikaku watched as Inoichi pulled back, stumbling. He had never seen that before, Inoichi had always had control when he left a person's mind. Bracing himself against a wall Inoichi spoke "Get her out of there, and a room made up for her down here, and get the Sandaime!" Shikaku groaned. This was not going to be good.

Sakura awoke feeling better than she had in four years, back when she was fifteen, before the war had started. She longed for those days. The room she was in was dimly lit, small and had no windows; she would say they were underground if she had to guess. Running a hand through her hair she noticed the security camera and stared into it. They would enter soon, she could feel it.

Minato, Inoichi, Shikaku, Hiashi and Kato watched as she combed her hair with her fingers. Inoichi watched the girl closely and felt a twinge of pain for the girl. He had watched the memories with her inner, a defense created to keep someone out of her mind had welcomed him in. Every memory had been real too, he knew the difference, it was his specialty. He wondered how she hadn't broken down yet.

The third blew smoke from the pipe not watching the screen. He was more interested in the notes Inoichi had provided. Unrest stirred inside him as he read what had taken Inoichi two hours to write. The girl was one of their own and after everything she had been through, she'd be taken care of, he doubted she'd ever want to see a battle again. He'd have to talk to the girl. "Minato, Inoichi, Shikaku lets go check on our girl."

Sakura watched as the doorknob turned and sat up a little straighter as it opened. She stared into the eyes of a younger Sandaime, who had less wrinkles and whose hair was only starting to gray. He was followed by Inoichi and Shikaku, and she couldn't help but smile at the sight of the three men, alive. She frowned as one last guy came in; the man that looked like Naruto, the one that had found her and knocked her out, she scowled at him and held back a curse as he grinned at her.

They all took positions around the room; the third in the chair next to her bed, Inoichi against the wall on the other side of the bed, Shikaku at the door and the blonde haired guy at the foot of her bed. She chose to glare at him as he just continued to smile.

Minato had no idea what was going on; Inoichi hadn't spoken a word and the third had been the only one to read his report. Though he supposed that Kato and Hiashi were reading it now; but he and Shikaku were flying blind. He did know that he like the spunk the girl had, not many people glared at him so openly.

"Sakura-chan," Sakura turned towards the third, he spoke her name with a certain softness, as though she were going to break, and maybe she would . . . but not yet. She was pretty darn certain she knew what was going on. She had been sent back in time, that was what Obito had meant by the past being her future, the bastard had been a master at space time jutsu after all. And it was real. She had felt the poking in her mind as Inoichi had gone through her memories, had felt the reassurance of inner that this was no genjutsu. "Inoichi has alerted me to what has happened, when you are from."

Sakura looked the man in the eye "This isn't you; this isn't the Hokage I knew. Stop treating me as though I'm glass and I'm going to break, I was broken a long time ago."

The Third smiled "Something broken can always be fixed; you just need the right tools."

Sakura smiled, this was the man she had known "And what are those tools?"

He grinned "Depends on the person and what's broken."

Sakura nodded "Fair enough."

"The things you showed Inoichi, they all happen?"

"Oji-chan can tell you that they're real. Fake memories have a different feel to them Ino told me that."

"Why'd you let me in so easily, you could have blocked me, even for a little while; I could feel it." She looked at the man she had considered an uncle.

"What good would have it done. The future had already gone to hell in a hand basket I can't imagine it getting any worse."

Minato took this all in, and from the alert way Shikaku was standing he had also placed the pieces together. The girl had been sent back in time, the future was apparently destroyed and she was here to make it right? Minato stopped his thoughts as the Third started speaking again "This is a good start Sakura-chan, and things will be dealt with. You will also be taken care of; a nice apartment, money for food and other things and you can start a new life."

Minato smiled as Sakura laughed, it actually held some humor to it "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Sakura you've fought a war you don't need to . . ."  
"You have to, two of them I believe . . ."

"I'm in the middle of my third, though I haven't done much on the front lines."

"Well then, this will be my second and I never lose twice. My third will be tracking down Madara Uchiha and making sure he never touches my loved ones again."

The third stared at her for a moment, she defiantly had some Tsunade in her, and he smiled. "Fair enough," he turned to the camera "Hiashi, Kato why don't you two come down so we can discuss our plan of action."

Sakura closed her eyes, and so it began.


	4. Plans and Adoption

Sakura listened more so than participated in the conversation surrounding her, not that she minded; it was nice to have some simple background noise that didn't hold any panic to it. Shifting her legs before they fell asleep Sakura tried to focus on the conversation at hand. The Sandaime was adamant that no one else know about this, that Inoichi and he are the only ones to know the full details, and now they were trying to decide what to do with her. Where she would stay, how they would introduce her to the village, how he was going to get Danzo off his back. Sakura bristled at the name, her eyes narrowing; it didn't go unnoticed by the men in the room. Her teeth ground together, at least fifty percent of the future dilemma had been caused by that man, they'd be better off is she killed him now and got it over with. A few years in prison would be worth it.

Inoichi's hand gripped her shoulder, bringing her out of her murderous plot. "You can't kill him Sakura; he hasn't done anything wrong yet."

"But he will."

Shikaku stepped in. "Sakura, you just being here could change the future; we can't go on what ifs."

Sakura's eyes went cold as she stared the man in the eye "I listened to you die, giving us a strategy that didn't work. I watched your wife crumple to the ground as your wounded son rushed to catch her as he told her you wouldn't be coming home. I watched it over and over and over again. Different people, same story, and it went on until no one was left. So you may not be able to go on what ifs, but I can, because for me they're solid facts. The fact that Danzo had his own personal brain washed militia also helps."

The Sandaime stopped her "Root is for the use of the village."

"Root is might as well be Danzo's baby. He takes orphaned children; brain washes them into feeling nothing but loyalty for him and then uses them as pawns. Root isn't for the village it's for him. He was your friend, I get that, but you can't let that rule your decisions it'll bite you in the ass."

The Sandaime nodded "I'll look into it. In the meantime you can stay with me." Sakura nodded "I better go explain this to Biwako. I'm never going to hear the end of it either." Sakura raised an eyebrow in question "She never cared for Danzo either." He explained. "I'll send someone down for you in a little bit." Sakura nodded in acknowledgement as the man walked out the door, leaving her with five others.

An awkward silence engulfed the group and Sakura shifted on top of the bed as the men seemed to communicate through their minds. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore it. She went to a happy place, where her team was waiting for her on the bridge; where Naruto and Sasuke were arguing and Kakashi was reading his porn. A hand landed on her shoulder breaking her out of the memory; she found the men staring at her and a rather large monkey in the doorway. "Sorry, must have drifted off." She moved from the bed.

"This is the Sandaime's summons, Enma; he'll be taking you where you need to go."

Sakura bowed slightly to the monkey she remembered Konohamaru talking about, the monkey king, he had called him "Pleasure to meet you."

The monkey smiled "I think I'm going to like this girl. Now then let's get going."

Minato watched the girl leave the room, only slightly frustrated that he wasn't going to find out what had happened. From the look on Inoichi's face, they weren't going to get it out of him, not even with alcohol.

One by one they left the underground chambers beneath the Hokage's tower, walking out into a now dark Konoha. The city lights were on and Minato considered getting something to eat as his friends all went their separate ways and decided against it, he had training with his team in the morning and he was going to need sleep.

Sakura followed behind the monkey king into the living quarters of the Hokage's tower, a house-like apartment near the top; Enma knocked on the door and it opened almost immediately leaving her to stare at a young Asuma Sarutobi. "Onee-chan?"

"Give your sister room Asuma." The voice was stern, but held certain softness to it." Sakura watched as a middle aged woman came around the corner, she wore the robes of a village elder, "You must be Sakura, please come in." Sakura did as she was asked stepping in and allowing Asuma to close the door behind her. Biwako took her hand and led her through the small house pointing out certain things before pulling her into a bathroom. The tub was filled to the brim with hot water, "I've laid out a fresh yutaka, towels, washcloths and soap, you take your time dinner will be ready for you when you're done." With that the older woman fled the room leaving Sakura alone.

Sinking into the water Sakura couldn't help the contented sigh that passed from her lips, as the water relaxed and loosened her muscles.

Closing her eyes Sakura relaxed into the water, allowing her other senses to make up for her lack of sight; she could smell dinner and her stomach rumbled with the though of eating, her hearing tuned into the conversation going on out in the living area.

"So you're telling me that all of a sudden I now have an older sister; one that I've never seen or heard of before?" she recognized the voice even if it was a little squeakier, it was Konohamaru's father.

"We're adopting her." That was the third.

"Why?" Konohamaru's father again, what was his name? She couldn't remember.

"Because, I always wanted a daughter and your father has finally given in to my demands for one." She listened to the Third chuckle.

"A small village on the border of Fire country, her mother was a child hood friend of mine, moved there when she married Sakura's father. I promised her mother on her death bed that I would treat her like my own and I always keep my promises."

"But I just don't understand . . ."

"What's there to understand Akiko? We have a new big sister. Or are you just scared that she might like me more?" Sakura smiled, that was most defiantly Asuma . . . with a much more squeaky voice.

"I'm not scared of anything, and you know she'll like me better who doesn't?"

Sakura chuckled quietly as she stepped out of the water and toweled off. Putting the used yutaka in the hamper she changed into the new one Biwako had left behind for her. Stepping out of the bathroom she walked to where the Sarutobi family waited.

They all stared at her, and she had to repress the urge to shift from one foot to another. Biwako stood a moment later and walked over to her, pulling the girl into a hug and whispered welcome to the family, before leading her over to sit at the table where dinner was waiting.

Sakura could honestly say that it was the most awkward meal of her life, her new brothers kept glancing at her when they thought she wasn't looking, the Third ate his dinner in relative silence commenting randomly on some things while Biwako continued to chat in her ear. Sakura still didn't know her complete cover story but it seemed that the woman had already planned several shopping trips and 'mother-daughter' days. She also didn't give Sakura a chance to get a word in edge wise, something that the men in the family seemed use to.

When dinner was over the boys Biwako cleared the table refusing to let Sakura help, and the boys were ushered off to their rooms, leaving Sakura with the heads of the household.

Sakura sat on one side of the table while the Third and Biwako sat on the other side. A pipe was in the Sandaime's mouth, short puffs of smoke coming from the end. "Biwako recently came back from Tonkika village* which is just on the outskirts of Fire Country, she was there for medical supplies for the hospital, but it also works in time with your arrival here. For that reason with your consent, we'd like to adopt you."

Sakura didn't blink at the statement though she felt the urge to let her eye twitch; they had already decided this, told Asuma and Akiko about it, she didn't have much of a choice in the matter. "That's very kind of you but,"

"You wouldn't deny an old woman the wish of having a daughter would you Sakura-chan?" Biwako stared at her, giving her some of the saddest eyes she had ever seen, and Sakura winced. She was beating out the kids who hadn't wanted shots in the hospital.

"It's not that, it's just so generous,"

"Which would make it horrible if you turned it down."

Sakura looked at the woman's eyes, they were determined, but so was she. She didn't have time to play house or daughter, she had had parents and now she had things that needed to be done. "Sakura," the Sandaime's voice interrupted "this allows you a certain amount of freedom, to move around and investigate; it also keeps Danzo away from you. He doesn't touch what's under my protection, he doesn't eve go near it if it's under Biwako's protection."

Sakura looked back and forth between the two, and gave her consent with a sigh and a nod of her head. Biwako's burst of happy laughter startled Sakura as she came to hug the girl and began talking her ear off once again. She looked at the Sandaime and he just smiled.

* * *

AN: Tonika Village is the village that was destroyed in the latest of Naruto fillers, for the "Power" episodes. It's near the border of fire country.


	5. Shop Till You Drop

The next few days Sakura spent inside, helping Biwako, and getting to know the woman; she had been a kunoichi, an instructor at the academy up until she had married the third. During their days together Biwako had instructed Sakura to call her mother; whether it was so complete the façade or because Biwako preferred it Sakura didn't know and particularly didn't care. Her own mother had never cared for Sakura's choice of becoming a kunoichi, none of the women in her family did. She was supposed to marry a merchant, have children and spend the rest of her days caring for her family. Sakura didn't go for it. The men in her family were just as bad, her father barely ever looking at her. The only one who had approved had been her mother's father. The man had been a shinobi the only one in his family to do so; he had lived long enough to stand by her until she could stand by herself. He had died shortly after she had made chunnin.

So Sakura obliged the Sandaime and his wife calling them mother and father, and treated Asuma and Akiko as the little brothers they were turning out to be. Each of them brought tidbits of the outside world with them when they returned home for the day, telling her how many people would ask about her and what she was like. Sakura would sit through the chatter smiling but never speaking, that is until Asuma brought up the name Kakashi.

She had stopped eating, giving the boy her full attention, something that didn't go by unnoticed by her 'parents'. "So there he goes running after Minato Sensei saying some people were just too important to sit around eating ramen."

Akiko laughed "You're just mad that he made chunnin before you."

"He made it before you too baka!"

The third cleared his throat stopping the argument. "Where was he going?" Sakura's voice was clear, not holding any hesitancy "Roran. Minato Namikaze, his sensei, Shibi Aburame and Choza Akimichi are with him. Minato requested Kakashi specifically." Sakura nodded and took another bite.

"Have you been there before?" The question came from Akiko.

Sakura swallowed "Yes, but it was ruins when I went."

Akiko grinned "So Minato sensei destroys it hunh?" Asuma was leaning in waiting for her answer.

Sakura picked up her tea and smiled into her cup, shrugging her shoulders. Asuma and Akiko both groaned. "What good is it having a sister from the future if she won't tell you anything?"

"It's nothing that concerns you, and you know very well that you aren't supposed to speak of it." Biwako chastised before turning to Sakura. "We'll be going shopping tomorrow. You need some clothes of your own."

Sakura frowned "I don't have money."

"What do you think parents are for girl? Plus I've always wanted to do an all day mother daughter shopping trip." Biwako left the table before Sakura could make any rebuttal and she looked to the Sandaime for help.

"It wasn't my idea to wound my wallet."

Asuma and Akiko snickered as they began clearing the table.

Sakura woke the next morning the same way she had for the past four days; to sun, children's laughter and birds chirping. Pushing up from the futon on the floor Sakura looked around her room. It had been the spare before she had come and was rather neutral. Sakura padded out to the bathroom and caught a quick shower before changing into what had become her normal attire; the regular blue jounin pants and a black tank top. Stepping out of the bathroom Sakura listened to the snores filling the house, a trait the entire Sarutobi family seemed to share. Sakura smiled and slipped out the window in the kitchen, making sure to leave it open.

The air was bit nippy something that was unusual this early in March. Konoha never got too cold and it was something Sakura was thankful for. Climbing to the top of the tower Sakura watched as the merchants began to open their shops, their children playing in the streets, and the academy kids head to their classes. "So this is where you disappeared to?" Sakura turned at the voice and watched Biwako walk towards her. She leaned on the rail next to Sakura, "I love watching the village like this. It takes my mind off the war, takes my mind off the fact that both my boys will be going into it soon."

"Something tells me that they're in good hands."

Biwako smiled at the statement and they both turned to watch the last straggler enter the doors of the academy before the silently agreed it was time to go back in.

The boys, including the Hokage, were just getting out of bed as the two women reentered the home. Akiko stared at his mother and with a yawn asked where breakfast was.

Biwako scowled "Sakura go get dressed, I've laid some clothes out on the bed for you. As for the rest of you, you're on your own. I don't care what you do but I'm not cooking."

Sakura listened to complaints as she slipped back in the room, changing into black spandex pants and a red sweater and put on the standard black ninja sandals and walked back into the living room.

The disagreement earlier had turned into a full-out fight; between the Hokage and Asuma. Sakura glanced towards Biwako and she motioned with her head towards the door. Sakura followed the woman, out the door, out the building and on to the street. Falling into step beside the older woman she clasped her hands behind her back.

"The first stop on our list is down the street. It's a nice little boutique that sells some nice dressed and kimono. Its nice there, quiet, good management and a good clientele." Sakura listened to the woman babble, content to simply be in the company of another woman.

Entering the shop everything seemed to stop as all eyes seemed to turn towards them, and a saleswoman rushed forward. "Honorable wife, welcome, how can I help you?"

Sakura watched as Biwako turned from the caring woman she had come to know into a stern woman. "We're looking for clothes for my daughter." Eyes went to Sakura and she forced herself to keep her face blank, "This is Sakura. She needs dresses and kimonos, for every occasion."

"Of course honorable wife, if you would follow me honorable daughter." Sakura hesitated for a moment as the look in the woman's eye reminded her of Ino's shopping eye. A push on her back from Biwako sent her forward into the woman's arms and from there it all went downhill.

The woman dressed her in kimonos of every color, which were then shown to Biwako and if she approved it was Sakura's turn to decide yes or no.

Three kimonos and seven formal dresses later Sakura and Biwako were out the door and on to the next store, one for more casual clothing. Much to Sakura's annoyance it was the same routine and she had to resist wincing or growling every time she was called honorable daughter. Separating herself from Biwako and a few flocking sales girls Sakura started to browse. She picked out several pairs of the standard black pants, some tee shirts, and a few skirts. Satisfied with her choices Sakura made her way to the register. A tick of annoyance ran through her as the girl refused to meet her eyes. Biwako came to stand by her watching as the girl put each of her purchases in a bag. As the last article of clothing went in a bag Biwako turned to her. "Is that it?"

Sakura raised her eyebrow "What else do I need?"

Biwako stared at her "You only got basics! There's nothing cute or flirty or hell, sexy. You're nineteen, act like girl!" Sakura took a step back as Biwako turned to the girl "Hold those until we come back, there's more we need to get."

The girl bowed in answer as Biwako grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her further into the store, heading straight for the dresses. "I already have a lot of dresses." Sakura murmured.

Biwako laughed "Those are for formal events. Every girl needs at least one little black dress, and some sun dresses, and for heaven's sakes those skirts you picked out are for an old woman, and those pants . . . well those pants aren't too bad, they're great for small little outings. Now come on." Biwako dragged her straight to the dress rack and began sorting through them. She pulled out a black one; it was a halter top with a synched waist, when she held it up to Sakura it fell right above the knee. Biwako nodded as a man suddenly appeared and took the dress. The next was also black, that would form to her curves, the top and back was made also made of lace and was sleeveless. This dress was also handed to the man and Biwako moved on picking out a little white dress with black polka dots and a black stripe on the bottom, it buttoned up the front and had a small tie around the waist. Biwako moved on after that picking out several form-fitting pencil skirts, all of which landed mid-thigh, some pretty blouses, a few sun dresses, some nice heels, boots and flats.

Finally satisfied Biwako headed back to the register and had one of the sales girls take the other clothes, excluding the pants back to the racks. Paying the woman the man who had held the dresses stepped forward to take the bags. Biwako didn't bat an eyelash as she handed over the other bags from the previous store that had been kept behind the counter.

Stepping out into the sun Sakura sighed in relief as Biwako smiled and started ushering her towards the next store. Sakura repressed a groan, this woman was worse than Ino. Sakura had resigned herself to the idea of another store and more people calling her honorable daughter when a chunnin appeared out of nowhere.

He bowed and then addressed her 'mother' "Honorable wife, Hokage-sama has requested your presence immediately."

Biwako straightened "Understood." She turned to the man and took the bags and then handed them to the chunnin, "Take these to my home, have one of guards put them inside." She then turned to Sakura "leave it to those goons to ruin our day out. Take this. There's a shop right down the street that sells Kunoichi gear. Get what you need and don't be cheap." Sakura nodded and put the change purse in the pocket of her pants and then she was alone. Sakura smiled . . . she was alone!

Walking down the street Sakura found the shop Biwako was talking about and entered. The lighting was low making for a more comfortable setting. The store was separated by colors instead of the types of clothing. There were several other women all in dressed in moveable clothes, ready for a fight. None of them were obvious in their checking to make sure she wasn't a threat; it was mainly looks under lashes or sidewise glances. It was good to know that some things don't change.

Sakura moved to the racks in the dark blue section and picked out several pairs of pants that went just below the knee. She grabbed several mesh shirts that were strapless with black fabric that would cover and bind her breasts.

She moved on to shirts next. She had grown use to her village's colors during the war, had grown accustomed to them. She walked over to the green section and began browsing; many of the shirts were long sleeve, something Sakura didn't care for. She may have become attached to the colors of her villages but she had hated the long sleeves that had been easy to grab, and had provided no protection from the whirling kunai. She'd rather go sleeveless.

She stopped in front of an olive-green shirt that would form to her body and end just below her belly button. It went back over her shoulders forming into a hood at the back, and was still sleeveless,Touching the material she was happy to find that it slim plates built inside; they wouldn't stop a kunai, but they would minimize the damage. Sakura smiled and picked up several of the shirts. Going over to the black section Sakura picked up a two pairs of gloves. Sakura headed to the register.

Walking out into the sun, bags in hand Sakura sighed in content . . . and hunger. It was near three in the afternoon and Biwako had pushed them straight through lunch. Turning right Sakura headed towards an old dango shop. She was glad to see that it was there, all though much newer. Sitting down at a table she ordered a plate of dango and some tea and relaxed.

The tea was hot and helped relax her nerves. "Sakura." And now they were tense again. Peering over her cup of tea Sakura stared at the men in front of her, relaxing again she smiled "The ino-shika-cho trio as I live and breathe."

R&R please!


	6. Disappearing and Reappearing Petals

Inoichi laughed "Yeah we were able to drag Chouza away from his ball and chain believe it or not."

Chouza crossed his arms across his chest "Chikako is not a ball and chain."

Shikaku snorted a laugh of his own as he pulled out the seat next to her "Of course not, you're her ball and chain," he turned to face her then "We wouldn't ever see him if we didn't drag him out like this."

"Yes you do, and why are you telling her all of this. No offense meant or anything, I just have no clue whom you are."

Inoichi pulled out the seat catty-corner and Chouza pulled out the seat in front of her. "This is Sakura Sarutobi, the Sandaime's daughter."

The words were out of Inoichi's mouth before she could stop him, and everyone just seemed to stop. She glared at him, the waitress was back at their table seconds later with mutterings of honorable daughter, and how may I help the honorable daughter's friends and Sakura was about to rip off the poor girl's head if she didn't stop. Of course the girl was oblivious but her lunch mates were not. Chouza quickly ordered food to go and Shikaku nudged her to stand up, while Inoichi threw some money on the table and then led her outside back on to the street.

Guiding her into the crowd of villagers swarming the streets, he began talking to her "You need to calm down Sakura. I know it can be difficult to adjust, but you need . . ."

Sakura wrenched her arm away "What I need are my friends, my real family and things back the way they were before the world went to hell in a hand basket." Inoichi moved to retake her arm when she vanished in a cloud of blossom petals.

Inoichi turned to see that Chouza and Shikaku had caught up to him. "Well that's a cool trick; I've never seen it done with flower petals before." Chouza said around a mouthful of dango.

"Where's she going?" the underlining meaning was clear in the question, did they need to go after her.

"I don't know she was distraught though."

"She just lost her parents, moved to a new village and was adopted by the Hokage's family. I think she's allowed to be a bit distraught."

Shikaku sighed "Either way, we got her bags from the restaurant, why don't you two take them to the Kage's quarters and I'll go make sure she's okay." Inoichi and Chouza nodded and then they were gone. Shikaku sighed; this was going to be a long day.

Sakura landed in the middle of training ground three and took a deep breath; she tried to calm herself. Then she was moving, pulling her arm back and sending it downwards the ground shattered.

"Feel better?"

Sakura shook her head, and turned to stare at the blonde haired man; the one that looked so much like Naruto. His name flashed into her mind; Minato, Kakashi's sensei AKA the SOB who used that genjutsu to put her to sleep. She still wasn't over that. "No, and what are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission."

Minato Namikaze smiled at her and shook his head "I got back late last night, how did you know?"

"Apparently Kakashi ruffled Asuma's feathers, and he brought it up at dinner last night. He talks about you a lot, usually in accordance to something Kakashi had done."

Minato shook his head, "I was assigned the mission the day you woke up, and I had picked Kakashi up and sent Asuma-kun home at his father's request after your . . . chat with Hokage-sama. In all the excitement of gaining a new sister I imagine he must have forgotten."

Sakura nodded "How was Roran?"

"Different."

"Any other details you'd like to share with the class."

He smiled "No. All though I do have a question."

"Ask."

"It's actually more of a statement now that I think about it."

Then spit it out, Sakura braced herself for some comment about the punch, that is until his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her sideways just in time to pull her out-of-the-way of several fire balls and the jingle of bells sounded in her ears. "You might want to move."

She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, and as they landed used his shoulders to do a handstand, push-off and land on top of the small river in the back as two children appeared in the clearing. Sakura's hands went to her hips "Bell test?"

All of a sudden the blonde haired man was beside her "Yep, I do it once every few months, they're getting better."

"Not even close to the point are they?"

"Nope."

"Need some help?"

"I'd never turn it down, be careful Kakashi is somewhere, hiding."

Sakura smiled and nodded as Minato's hands flew into the seals for a fire justsu, she jumped behind him and waited. Fire shot from Minato's mouth and she moved as it vanished from the space right in front of the man she followed it waiting for the two children to dodge it. They never saw her coming, sending chakra to her feet she landed in-between them, shattering the earth and sending them flying. Just as quickly Minato had tied them together and she smiled.

From the looks of them they had been at this a few hours, their bodies littered with small cuts, their breathing labored. Sakura sighed and moved forward and then she jerked her head to the right as a kunai flew through the space her head had been seconds before. Kakashi had come out to play.

Walking calmly to the kunai she plucked out of the ground and flipped it once in her hand, then she was in the air as several kunai occupied where she had just been standing. Kakashi had liked to move underground when he was older, and she had destroyed that option when she had pretty much destroyed the ground, which meant he would most likely stick to the trees. This was confirmed as Minato suddenly disappeared and the sound of metal against metal sounded in the distance.

Sakura smiled and turned back to the other two; a girl with brown hair and band aids on her cheeks and a boy with goggles; fashion really wasn't high on any one's list in this era.

Sakura moved forward and undid the chakra ropes with a simple Kai and the children immediately turned towards her "Just who do you think you are, helping sensei like that! We had him on the ropes" Sakura bent down and took his chin in-between he thumb and forefinger, preventing him from pulling away as he spluttered on. He had a nasty cut near his ear that would affect his hearing if it got infected. She allowed her chakra to flow up the boy's cheek bone to the cut and allowed it to surge; healing the cut in moments she allowed her chakra to check the rest of his body. There was nothing serious that wouldn't heal in a few days so she withdrew her chakra. As she stood to move on to the girl she spoke "Obito, don't be disrespectful, she's a friend of sensei's."

Sakura had to stop herself from freezing as she bent down next to the girl, "I. . .I'm fine miss, really I'm a medic-nin too." Sakura ignored her as she repeated what she had just done with _Obito._ When she was done she once again vanished in a flurry of flower petals.

Obito let out a whistle "Okay that was cool."

"What was?"

A joint cry of sensei was called as he and a pouting Kakashi came out of the woods, both bells still on their sensei's waist. "The lady friend of yours she healed me and Rin,"

"Rin and me." Kakashi corrected.

Obito only paused for a minute to glare at him and continued "Then she suddenly disappeared and all these flower petals appeared."

Minato sighed, he should probably go look for her. "We're dismissed for the day, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he disappeared in search of the pink haired medic.

* * *

So I was selfish and waited till the story hit 30 reviews before I decided to continue . . . . I know I'm horrible, I'll send myself to the corner in just a minute. Either way I like this chapter. You get just a hint of Sakura's struggles plus Minato is in it and you can't go wrong with a chapter of Minato. Yes he and Shikaku are looking for her now, and the next chapter will most likely show her confiding in someone or at least allow you a look into her mental struggles. After all you can only go through so much without having a mental breakdown; having all your friends die, being sent back to the past and having the weight of the future on your shoulders are just a few things that can send one into said mental breakdown, and I figure it's better to get that out-of-the-way sooner than later, so expect one soon! Whether it will be from Sakura or me I do not yet know. I'm done rambling now, please review.


	7. Witch with a B and Bedpans

Out of breath Sakura fell to her knees on orange dirt mixed with stone. She gulped air and closed her eyes as tears threatened to spill over. Gasping for air she tried to regain control. Then suddenly a hand was on her back rubbing circles and another was on her arm going up and down; she began to sob and then she was pulled into an embrace and situated on a lap. She buried her face into a green flak jacket and let go.

Her scent was easily identifiable and it had led him to the top of the Hokage monument, and there she was; on her hands and knees gasping for air and trying to hold back emotions that would have destroyed many people. So he had moved forward without thinking, comforting her the same way he had Kakashi when he had found the boy sitting in his father's blood. Finally the dam broke and he pulled the girl into his embrace; holding her tightly and securely.

Silent footsteps forced his attention away from Sakura. Shikaku stood a good distance away, he stared for a minute and then he was gone, and Minato's attention was back on Sakura.

Sakura cried until the tears stopped streaming and then she continued to dry sob. By the time she was done one of her legs was asleep and she had soaked the person who was holding her flak jacket. Pulling away she wiped her face and was grateful to whatever God there was that there was no snot dripping from her nose. "Feeling better?" the voice was soft and smooth; comforting.

Looking up she met blue eyes and she gave a puff of a laugh "You're always the one that finds me."

Minato smiled "I suppose I've just locked in on you." A moment of silence followed and she didn't pull away and he didn't let go; she simply leaned her head against his chest. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't, Hokage's orders."

He hummed an agreement "Then just talk about something trivial, leave the demons and monsters for when you're ready."

Sakura lifted her head and repositioned herself in his lap so that they were both staring out at the village. Her voice was unusually soft when she spoke "I used to come up here all the time after the war started, when I got to come back. It renewed my will to fight, seeing the village. It gave me a sort of comfort, even now." She laughed it was forced and dry "I can't believe I broke down like that, as if I were a genin again."

Minato's grip tightened around her and she leaned back into him. He bent down his head so that his breath tickled her ear "Stronger people than you have broken; all that matters now is how you handle what's to come. Do you hold grudges and hate for things that have not yet happened or do you let it go and focus on making sure the past does not repeat itself?"

Sakura laughed a good, honest, from the belly laugh. "Are you sure you aren't the Sandaime in disguise?"

Minato laughed along to and Sakura pulled free and stood up. Staring down at him she smiled and the wind blew her hair forward. Standing up he towered over her and smiled "I should probably get you home."

Sakura shook her head "No need. I could use some time to myself."

Minato smiled "All right then, I'll see you around." Then he was gone. Taking one last look over Konoha as the dark descended and the village became a mass of bright lights, Sakura smiled and once again disappeared in a flurry of petals.

Landing in the middle of the den, two heads turned from their dinner to stare at the pink haired girl. Biwako stood "Just where have you been? I have been worried sick about you." Sakura smiled as the woman fussed at her and then over her and as she forced Sakura to sit down and as she forced food upon her. As Biwako continued to ramble she and the Third stayed silent until she finally stopped.

Bowing her head a bit Sakura apologized "I'm sorry, I got a little excited with the fresh air and let loose at the training ground."

Biwako huffed "Send word next time is all I ask, the boys left for month-long missions today. I don't want to worry about you to."

Sakura nodded and took another bite of food "I do have a request though," The Third looked up from his food, thoroughly interested "I'd like to go back to working at the hospital. I can't stay cooped up any longer and I need to get back to training." She had been rusty today and her muscles were protesting it now.

He smiled "I don't see why not. I'll walk you over myself tomorrow."

"That's not needed, I'll be fine by myself."

Biwako smiled "Agreed, and you need a social life and where better than the hospital?"

The third sighed "Hasn't even been part of the family for a month and you're already trying to marry her off."

Sakura blushed and began eating with a renewed vigor as her parents began to bicker.

The next day she and an ANBU left the house before the sun and Biwako were up. Entering the hospital Sakura relaxed as he seemed to tense; hospitals meant death for most shinobi. Dressed in her new uniform of the black pants, the olive green tank top with the armor built in, standard black sandals, red sash around the waist her hitai-ate tied around her neck; she was ready for anything.

They were met by a stern looking woman who smiled tightly at the ANBU and gave little more than a glance at Sakura. "ANBU-san, welcome how may I help you?"

His hand extended towards Sakura "This is Sakura; she has some medical training and would like to be of use, Hokage-sama was hoping you would allow her to help."

The woman's smile faltered for a second and then became firmly fixed in place. "Of course if you would follow me Sakura-san."

Giving one last glance over her shoulder, she watched the man shake his head before she disappeared around the corner. She followed the woman deep into the bowls of the hospital and into the locker room. She watched the woman dig through a laundry basket before pulling out a used nurses uniform, Sakura repressed a scowl as it was thrown in her face. "Listen and listen good you little whelp, there is no special treatment in my hospital. I don't know what kind of connection to the Hokage you have, and I don't care. You will be changing bedpans, until I say other wise, change into this and get ready to go."

"I refuse to wear this."

The woman stopped in the doorway and turned with a glare towards the girl "Excuse me?"

"It hasn't been washed which means it isn't sterile and whether I'm changing bed pans or performing surgery I refuse to infect anyone. Furthermore I know for a fact this isn't your hospital. Tsunade Senju runs this hospital; which means you do not. In fact I'd go as far as to guess that while she is away you're nothing but a bully with very little medical talent and a suck up when the woman is here. Make no mistake the Hokage may have gotten me this job but I can heal circles around you."

The woman gritted her teeth "That may be but I am still in charge. So go change bed pans."

Sakura smiled and tossed the used nurses uniform on the woman's head, and passed her "Gladly."

And that's what she did, for the next seven hours; change bed pans, sheets, and fetched other things. It was menial work she hadn't done since she had started her training back when she was a genin, but she did . . . while plotting revenge. When she was done she would go to the training field, go until she couldn't anymore and then drag herself home only to wake up five hours later and do it all again. She was defiantly reliving her days in hell as a genin. This continued for the next three weeks, she saw no one but her parents, some other nurses she didn't know very well and the 'Administrator' but she didn't care, she bided her time and she waited . . . and then it came.

It was during the middle of her third week, right after her shift ended when a hoard of wounded were rushed in through, seemingly, every door they had. Sakura watched as the nurses rushed forward and the doctors began calling out orders, yet the administrator was no where to be found, and as a critically injured man was pushed to the side Sakura made her decision; she jumped into the fray.

Using chakra to cut away his clothes she set to work, allowing her chakra to seep into the man. The blood flow to and from his heart was slow and it was beating so fast that it could stop any minute, there were four broken ribs and one punctured lung and a deep gash in his mid section that he was losing blood from and fast. An infection had taken over a cut somewhere in his leg. And there was a poison in his blood stream. Chakra wouldn't fix this she needed to operate and quick. She called out orders as she slipped into a roll she hadn't been in, in what seemed like forever. She quickly realized that only one person was following her orders, but that was all she needed. Lifting the man on to the gurney that had been fetched she and her helper made there way through the hospital down the halls to an operating room that was rarely used due to its small size.

She began scrubbing her hands up to her elbows and then there were gloves in front of her and she was in them. She wasted no more time and set to work.

It took hours; first having to remove the poison the same way she had from Kankuro, from there she had set up a morphine drip and began surgery healing the lung first and then pumping her chakra through the man's veins to get his blood moving again all while stopping the bleeding in his abdomen. She had tended to the leg next forcing the infection back with the help of her assistant and then healing the wound. There had been several close calls and by the time they were done she and her assistant were on the ground sitting against the wall.

Using up the last of her energy Sakura released the yin seal on the side of her neck. It was in the shape of a flower and just as if it were real veins with more blossoms began to crawl up and down her body distributing the chakra and then they faded. "That was so cool!" Sakura turned to face her assistant for the first time. She couldn't be more than eight but had been fairly decent with her chakra, her hair hung down around her shoulders and she was kinda scrawny. "Why in the world are you only changing bedpans?"

Sakura laughed "Because the Administrator is mad with power and witch with a capitol B." She held out her hand "I'm Sakura."

The girl shook it eagerly "I'm Anko."

Sakura paused for a second and then fell into the shake; she had just found her first change. "Well then Anko, do you know who this guy is?" They both looked at the man on the table; he had white hair and was covered with a sheet to preserve his modesty. He was still unconscious. Anko dug into her pocket and pulled out a piece of metal a moment later, it was a dog tag; something that would later be discontinued after the third war. Taking the metal string Sakura looked at the first tag and her eyes widened. On it was the name Jiraiya, a serial number and the rank of Jounin. Well damn.

* * *

You proably think I'm crazy, but I'm not. I swear. Also I love Anko, I really do and you know what I plan to save her. She is awesome! Also welcome Jiraiya! yep, yep. Changes have to start happening people. Also we got Sakura's break down out-of-the-way . . . well most of it. I imagine. Also I have a new story out called Marriage of Convenece go check it out, it's a Hiashi Sakura fic made up of in order one shots. -_- Don't judge me. See y'all soon.


	8. Running with the Dogs

Sakura's eye twitched at the name, and then her eyes drifted to the man on the table. She considered castrating him now and getting it over with, but that would be breaking protocol. She glanced at the clock, it had taken five hours to do everything that had needed to be done; and the frog sage would still need some time to recover. She turned her head to stare at Anko, the girl was on the verge of collapsing. In all honesty so was she; even with her chakra replenished she was exhausted, and sore from standing and bending over for so long.

But she needed to get the frog sage to ICU, there was still a chance that he could take a turn. "Anko," the girl's head popped up

"Sempai?"

"I need you to run and get a nurse or two, or three."

Anko pushed herself to her feet, nodded and then she was gone. Checking Jiraiya's vitals one more time she sank against a wall, and sat down. What seemed like seconds later a man followed by several nurses flooded the room. Looking up she stared at a man with the marks of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks "A vet in the hospital, does the administrator know?"

The man knelt in front of her "Don't worry I've had all my shots and I'm properly trained."

"Have we met?"

The man smiled, his canines showing "I was wondering when you'd notice. I welcomed you along with Hiashi, Minato, Shikaku, Inoichi and your father. Who I might add is looking all over for you." Suddenly his face came back he had stood in one of the corners if she remembered correctly, quiet through a good bit of it.

"You can call off the hounds, you've found me."

He rolled his eyes "Nice one."

"I'm only this ruff when I'm exhausted, don't take it personally."

"I won't, I'll just repay the favor when you're more rested."

"I'll hold you to it . . ."

"Kato."

"I knew that, where's Anko?"

"I had a nurse escort her home, she's worse off than you are."

Sakura watched nurses wheel Jiraiya off before answering "I'm fine on chakra, just general exhaustion."

He nodded and offered her his hand, Sakura took it and stood a bit wobbly on her feet; she really shouldn't have sat down. Taking a moment to steady herself she followed Kato through the hallways to the lobby. "Here you are Hokage-sama, one daughter."

Sure enough there stood the third, in his robes. Looking out the doors she saw the sun rising in the east. Her shift had probably ended anywhere from six to seven hours ago, and she was truly starting to feel the weight of the surgery; it had been a while since she had been in an real operating room. "Heading into work?"

He smiled "Looking for my daughter, she's a bit of a workaholic I have to keep her in check."

She smiled "Sounds familiar, you can tell me all about it after I go sleep for a solid eight hours." She turned to Kato "I'm sick as a dog; I won't be able to make it in for my shift today."

"Get em in while you can pinkie, I've got payback with your hair color written all over it." Sakura smiled and then Kato bowed to the third and he was gone.

The third smiled and place a hand on the girls back, guiding her out the doors and onto the streets. It was time to get her home.

Sakura stayed up exactly long enough to get home and into bed. Biwako didn't even get a word of chastisement out before Sakura collapsed on her pillow. She went on to sleep a solid ten hours. When she did finally wake up the sun was preparing to set.

Walking into the kitchen Sakura was greeted by Biwako "You're pushing yourself too hard." Well that was a new one.

"Good evening, do you need any help?"

"Don't ignore me Sakura-chan it's true."

"I'm changing bedpans it's not that strenuous."

Biwako paused "I thought they had you doing rounds." Sakura avoided the woman's gaze, she had seen what it could do; make anyone confess, even the Hokage. Then her chin was in a grip and she was forced to meet it "Sakura Sarutobi you tell me what's going on this instant."

She lasted a total of twenty seconds before she caved. "The administrator is giving me some trouble that's it."

"Kana?"

Sakura shifted "I don't exactly know her name."

"You've been there three weeks!"

"She never gave her name and that's what everyone calls her."

Biwako raised an eyebrow "Her name is Kana; she's one of the best medics the village has ever seen, until Tsunade. She's too old for combat now and she's become a bit crotchety in her older age. Still a damn good medic though. You never met her?" Sakura shook her head, the movement restricted by Biwako's fingers "Does she know who you are?"

"I'm the Hokage's daughter and one of the few people in the village with pink hair; I'd hope she was smart enough to put two and two together."

Biwako smiled and let go of her chin "Good, it gives you something to work towards."

Sakura frowned "I don't need her approval."

Biwako turned back to her cooking "No, but you'd like her respect; even more so since she doesn't treat you any differently just because you're the Hokage's daughter." Sakura turned to go. A little annoyed to find that Biwako was right, it was a bit eerie how the woman could pick apart the simplest things and analyze them. She could think about that later though it was time for training "I'll have a bento for you take with you." Of course she knew.

Half an hour later Sakura had showered and changed into black stretchy pants and a black sleeveless top her shuriken holster, strapped to her thigh and backside. Grabbing the Bento she called out a goodbye and made her way out the door and into the evening air.

Instead of her original destination of the training grounds Sakura carried herself across the village and up the stairs to the top of the Hokage monument. Sitting down at the top she gazed across the village as the sunset and started running through a string of taijutsu exercises.

* * *

So not too much happened in this chapter, but it is important; it reintroduced Kato, who will play an important part in this story, and it set up a nice meeting for Minato next chapter. I also really enjoyed doing the dog puns! Originally this chapter had a ton of him in it and I just felt as though it was progressing too quickly, so I slowed it down a bit. There was also a lot more drama and there's already enough. It also took me four tries o get this chapter how I wanted it and that's why it's so late getting out . . . I've also been sick. Anyways that's it for now.


	9. Good Ridance

By the time Sakura had finished going through her taijustsu exercises the sun was getting ready to set; this was going to throw her sleep schedule off big time. Looking out over the village Sakura smiled and stretched popping her back. "Someone looks worn out."

Sakura smiled at the voice as she turned "Minato." He smiled back at her "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Kato."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and set her face into a blank mask, she didn't like where this was going. "What about him?"

Minato smiled "Down kitty, it's nothing bad." Sakura relaxed "He came to find me to tell me about Jiraiya-sensei."

Sakura stiffened at the title "You're that perv's student?"

Minato laughed "I only took up the shinobi part of the training anything after that and he was on his own. Either way Kato says you saved him. I wanted to thank you."

Sakura relaxed and smiled "He was hurt, I didn't even realize it was him until I was done."

Minato's smile didn't fade "You would have saved him one way or another."

Sakura smiled and nodded "He's a comrade." That was an explanation in itself.

Minato nodded before coming to stand beside her again; they stood in silence . . . until Sakura's stomach growled. Sakura blushed for a moment before Minato burst out laughing. Sakura's face turned a darker shade of red as anger took over; she moved before she thought, swinging her fist. She came within a centimeter of his cheek and then he was gone. Her eyes narrowed "Missed me ." Sakura breathed in as warm breath caressed her ear. Spinning she came eye to eye with Minato his smile still firmly in place. "How about something to eat, my treat?"

Sakura took a step back to put some space between her and Minato "I can pay for my food."

"Think of it as a thank you, for saving Sensei, and an apology for what he'll do in the future."

She smiled "I'll accept the thank you, but as for the future I've got a punch with his name on it."

Minato laughed "Shall we get going?"

Sakura shook her head "How about we meet, that way I can get a shower and change."

Minato nodded "Have you ever eaten at the Straight Cougar?"

Sakura nodded "It's the bar down the street from that little boutique near the center of town."

Minato nodded "Yeah, they have great tempura."

Sakura nodded "I'll meet you there in thirty minutes." Minato nodded and a moment later she was gone.

Glancing one last time out over the village Minato's smile went soft, a moment later he was gone.

Flying into the Sarutobi home Sakura blew past Biwako and into her room, a moment later she emerged a pile of clean clothes in her arms. Biwako watched in amusement as the door closed with a bang. Hiruzen poked his head out of his office, pipe in mouth "What's going on?"

Biwako shrugged "I don't know. Dinner will be ready in a minute come on and sit down."

Hiruzen did as instructed and sat down as Biwako began bringing out the food. A few minutes later she sat down and they both stared at the bathroom door. "It's been so quiet lately."

Biwako turned to Hiruzen and laughed "What happened to 'I can't wait till these kids are out of the house so I can get some peace and quiet.'?"

He laughed back "It got boring."

The bathroom door opening stopped the conversation as Sakura emerged. Her hair was wet and in a French braid; she wore white pants that stopped just below the knee and a red sweater that hung off one shoulder. Pulling on her black ninja sandals Sakura glanced back at her parents "I'm going out for dinner."

Hiruzen smiled "So we see."

"I won't be out late, I promise."

Biwako nodded "Have fun on your date."

Sakura paused and then continued pulling on her other sandal before standing and opening the door. Turning to face them she smiled "It's not a date." And then the door was closed.

Biwako smiled "It's a date."

Hiruzen nodded as he picked up his chopsticks and took a bite of the rice in front of him "Of course it is."

"We need to find out who it is."

Hiruzen took another bite "I'll start the search tomorrow."

"I want to repaint the bedroom."

"I have a ton of paperwork to do, maybe once the boys get back."

Biwako laughed and started eating.

Passing the guards to the tower Sakura took to the roof tops, avoiding the civilians in the street. It had taken her five minutes to get home and then she had spent twenty minutes in the shower and had been traveling for the past three minutes but was still five minutes away; she was going to be late and she hated being late.

Five minutes later she landed on the ground outside of Straight Cougar. Minato was waiting for her a book in hand. Landing in front of him he looked over the pages and smiled at her. "You're late."

Sakura grinned back "Sorry, I should have given myself more time."

"It's okay, we're the first ones."

"Who else is coming?"

"Kato, his wife Tsume, Inoichi, Shikaku, Chouza, and his wife Chikako; we usually meet up once a month, but since the war our meetings are fewer and fewer in-between."

Sakura smiled "Sounds like fun."

Minato laughed "Right up until Tsume gets drunk, that's when the death threats start."

Sakura briefly flashed back to her training with Tsunade and how many times she had shown up drunk, full of threats and even worse punches. "I'll be fine; I've had plenty of . . . experiences with people who like to drink." She shuttered at the memory of when Mei and Tsunade had drunk together after the creation of the Five Nation Treaty. It had been a no boy zone and someone had to keep an eye on them. Sakura had been elected to the job.

They stopped right in front of a large table, filled to the brim with people. They were all talking rather loudly, until they saw her. Then things just sort of stopped. Minato didn't seem to notice "This is Sakura Sarutobi."

It was silent a moment before Kato laughed "We've met before."

A moment later a loud crack was heard as Tsume slapped the back of his head "Not all of us have you dolt. I know I haven't what about you Chikako?" The woman Sakura recognized as Choji's mother shook her head smiled at her and took another bite of the food in front of her.

Kato fired back "Doesn't mean you have to slap me!"

"Well someone needs to beat some sense into you, who better than your wife."

Sakura held back a laugh as the bickering continued. Sitting down in the seat in-between Inoichi and Minato Sakura smiled as she started up a conversation with Chikako. Eventually Tsume, Chikako and herself moved to one side of the table to gossip while the boys continued to talk. She had learned a good deal about the two women; Tsume had been the only child to the head of the Inuzuka clan head and her marriage to Kato had been arranged, although she admitted to loving him on some level. Thus the headship of the clan was passed down to Kato. Chikako was a civilian, but Sakura already knew that and she loved to cook; she even went as far as to offer to teach Sakura. She had accepted, she had never been overly that great at cooking. She also found out that Inoichi and Shikaku were already engaged to their future wives and that usually Yoshino would show up to these types of things but she was out on her last mission before marriage. They talked about other things and all agreed that they hated shopping. It was after that that they started questioning her about Minato.

"So are you two involved?"

Sakura gave a chuckle praying he hadn't heard the question "No, he's just become a friend of sorts since I've come here."

Tsume sighed "Shame."

"Why?"

Chikako took over "He hasn't dated anyone since Kushina, and that was almost a year ago."

"Kushina?"

"A kunoichi, red hair, nasty temper; she's about our age. They had been dating for three years, he proposed and she said no; said she had found someone better, someone that could make her a princess. It was one of the feudal lord's younger sons. She had been seeing him the entire time he had been in the village; an entire six months. He took her with him when he left, as part of his guard. I still haven't received a wedding invite though."

Chikako ignored Tsume's sarcasm at the end "It broke Minato, he doesn't open himself up to many people and he did with Kushina. He doesn't give out his trust easily and she just threw it back in his face."

Sakura glanced over at Minato who was deep in a conversation with Shikaku and only one thought came to mind about the woman: Good riddance.

* * *

I bet y'all thought I had forgotten about this story, I haven't I have simply been extremely busy. Anyways this isn't really a date, they're still just friends at this point. I'm trying to build a foundation and give them some time, at the same time I promise not to make their relationship proceed at a snails pace. The bar is named after one of the character in the anime S-cry-ed, I recently started rewatching it and I still love it. Let me know what you think!


	10. A Walk Under the Drunken Pink Moon

After her second drink Sakura had used her chakra to speed up her metabolism; insuring that she didn't get too drunk. It was when Tsume signaled for a third round that Sakura, only a little tipsy, excused herself to the little girl's room. Quickly finishing her business Sakura left the restroom and paused; standing in the hallway were Hiashi Hyuuga and a woman that most defiantly was not Hinata's mother making out as though it were their last day alive.

She had every intention of vanishing into a whirl of petals when the bathroom door closed shut behind her . . . with a bang. The woman pulled back immediately and turned to face Sakura, while Hiashi simply turned his head, but she didn't even pat attention to the man. Her attention was focused on the woman, and the slight bump of her midsection.

Taking a deep breath Sakura forced her eyes to leave the woman, smiled and passed by them with a quick excuse me. Zeroing in on the table where her group sat, Sakura quickly sat down grabbed her glass and downed the contents. Tsume smiled "We starting a contest or something?"

Sakura shook her head, "Nope, I just really needed that drink." Sakura chanced a glance behind her to see Hiashi now at the bar; the woman nowhere to be seen.

Tsume pouted and Chikako smiled. Two hours and one more strong drink later last call was issued and everyone filed out of the bar; Inoichi and Shikaku headed off by themselves, Kato had a passed out Tsume draped over his shoulder and Chikako and Chouza had left thirty minutes before them; leaving Minato and a now very drunk Sakura.

Wrapping an arm around Sakura's shoulders Minato began guiding the girl back to the tower, and Sakura leaned into him. And after a few minutes began rambling. "This reminds me of when Shishou and I would go drinking in-between certain battles," Sakura smiled "she started me early. I was fifteen the first time. We'd stumble out of the bars and Shizune and Kakashi would be waiting for us; Shizune would take Shishou and Kakashi would take me. He'd wrap his arm around my shoulders like this and walk me home." Minato watched as her eyes took on a far away look, something told him that she was in her past, "He'd lay me down on the bed, take off my shoes and put a blanket on top of me, then he'd crash on my couch and the next morning when I'd wake up he'd have breakfast ready for me. I did the same thing for him when he got drunk."

Minato smiled "Sounds like you two were good friends."

"Yeah we were. We in the same platoon in the war, we watched each other's backs." The smile on her face began to dim as her eyes came back into focus a bit "He died in one of the final attacks. I held him in my arms while he bled out; I didn't have enough chakra to stop the bleeding." Minato paused to look at the girl; tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I had just enough time to close his eyes before the next attack began, we retreated after that. . ." she shook her head as if he she were shaking away the memories."I've said too much."

Minato halted their movement and to readjust his hold on her, allowing her to lean on him a bit more fully."No, it makes me happy, knowing that Kakashi wasn't alone, that he had someone to care about.

Sakura smiled as they started walking again, her head resting on his shoulder."He always said, I was a mentally functional drunk; and if I had been a physically functional drunk, I could have gone through the war in a dream like haze. Sometimes I think that would have made it easier; being numb to everything."

Minato shook his head "Knowing what was going on, what you had to do; it gave you a reason to keep fighting."

Sakura laughed "It's the only thing that kept me alive." A moment later she added "It's what's keeping me alive." Then her eyes fluttered shut as sleep took her over.

When Sakura woke up it was to birds chirping and a headache that would have been enough to make her confess to murder. Pulling the covers over her head, she waited for Kakashi to come in and pull the covers away and hit her on the head with his porn. When it didn't come she braved the light and looked around. Then she laughed; it was full of bitterness and sadness. She was in the past; Kakashi was twelve, and hadn't even had a sip of alcohol yet and if somehow he had she would knock him into a wall.

Closing her eyes again Sakura intended to go back to sleep when her bedroom door burst open and she was reminded that she might as well have been living at home. That was when Biwako started to yell "Don't you even think of going back to sleep young lady, your shift at the hospital starts in forty-five minutes, and don't you dare go on about having a hangover! If you're stupid enough to drunk when you have work the next morning then you're tough enough to go in and do your job!" Sakura groaned but pushed herself to her feet, forcing herself out of the room and past Biwako the last of Biwako's words floating into her ears as she went "And poor Minato had to carry you home, and then the poor thing even stops by to bring you food this morning and you're still passed out." Sakura paused in the bathroom doorway and looked at her adoptive mother. "What?"

Sakura just smiled at the woman at her mother and shook her head "Nothing," and then she bowed, her head aching in the process "I'm sorry about last night, it won't happen again."

She listened to the woman sigh "Be sure it doesn't."

Head still aching Sakura climbed went into the bathroom, but as she climbed into the shower she couldn't help but smile at the fact that she had breakfast waiting for her.

Walking through the doors of the hospital Sakura paused at the frantic antics as nurses and doctors all rushed by. She began scanning the crowd for a familiar face to find out what was happening. "Looking for me?"

Sakura jumped at the voice and how close it was to her ear. Spinning around she came eye to shirt with, she tilted her head "Kato!"

He smiled "Did I scare you?"

She frowned "You're barking up the wrong tree Inuzuka." He laughed "What's going on?"

"They're looking for you."

"Me?" He nodded "Why?"

"Tsunade-sama and Orochimaru-sama returned last night; both were almost sure that Jiraiya-sama would be dead; now that he's not she wants to know why and who's responsible for it."

"And you didn't tell them?"

He shook his head "Nope."

Her stomach flipped this wasn't good, "Why not?"

"Cause it'd be more fun to watch you tell them."

She glared at the dog man as he began guiding her through the halls. Pushing the pain of her throbbing head to the back of her mind Sakura entered the room to find an assortment of people already there; her father, Tsunade, a bedridden Jiraiya, Kana and Orochimaru. She had to keep her body from stiffening at the sight of the snake sannin.

Sakura eyed her father "Kato-san said you were looking for me."

Kana looked at her, her eyes strict "We're looking for the person who healed Jiraiya-kun, was that you?"

Sakura stood a bit straighter "Yes mam."

She heard a snort, and her eyes flew to Tsunade her ears just barely catching her former Shishou's scoff.

Kato stepped up behind her "I'd be happy to verify this." Glancing back at the man Sakura smiled; his posture was stiff and his face blank, he was in every way the professional doctor. It took everything she had to not roll her eyes.

Kana nodded "Sarutobi-san can you please explain how you came across Jiraiya-kun and the method you used to heal him?" she felt eyes drift towards her.

Sakura nodded and began to repeat everything she had done, still ignoring the pain that was growing persistently behind her eyes. When she was done Kana nodded, turned to the others in the room said "Well there's your answer, now if you would kindly leave, Jiraiya-kun needs his rest."

The sannin protested "I'm fine!"

Tsunade also made to protest when the Third took her arm "Come Tsunade, you too Orochimaru we have work to do." And with that he pulled the woman out of the room Orochimaru behind them.

The hospital administrator made to follow, but stopped beside Sakura first "Come to my office on your day off tomorrow and we'll work you into the doctor's rotation." Sakura's eyes widened a small fraction and the woman was gone minute later.

A bit stunned she stepped out of the room and watched the woman walk down the hall. Behind her she heard the door close. She turned to look at Kato who was smiling. She winced as another shot of pain from the headache came; Kato noticed "You okay?"

Sakura rubbed the side of her head, her hands covered in chakra "Hangover."

"You were throwing them back last night."

"I had the same amount as Tsume."

He laughed "Which is why she is at home passed out on the bed using a dog as a pillow."

"I sped my metabolism up just a bit, to make sure it wouldn't be as bad."

"Which would explain why you're able to walk right now."

"Yeah well I have work to do right now, and I need to find Anko."

Kato nodded "Me too." With that he waved and they went their separate ways.

* * *

I love this chapter and Sakura's drunken story about Kakashi! The thing with Hiashi shall reveil itself soon enough!


	11. Burnt Meat and Blocked Paths

Sakura glanced back at the girl behind her and smiled; Anko had followed her like a duckling all morning, watching her every move while with patients. It had been a week since she had met with Kana and had been given rounds. Each day was something different; the staff was spread thin because of the war, too thin for Sakura's liking.

Sakura sighed and rolled her shoulders, to ease the muscles. Done for the day Sakura began to contemplate the thought of dinner. Biwako and the Third were out for the night at some dinner with the daimyo, Asuma and Akiko were back though, and she supposed she should feed them. She glanced back at Anko; the girl's nose was now in a medical text Sakura had given her a day earlier. It seemed as though all the girl wanted to do was learn; but walking through crowded hospital hallways while reading and following your mentor was not the way to do it.

Stopping abruptly Sakura waited only a second for impact as Anko walked right into her. To her credit Anko didn't fall but she did drop her book "Sempai."

The word had a bit of a whine to it and Sakura had to resist the urge to roll her eyes "No reading and walking, that's how you run into walls."

Anko rolled her eyes and gave a small scoff pointed to herself "Ninja." There was the Anko Sakura knew.

Sakura grinned "A ninja that just walked into my butt while reading."

Anko grinned back and shrugged "I need practice."

Sakura smiled "You need to eat. Get your stuff, and we'll pick up my brothers and go and get some dinner."

"It's nearly eight, wont they have eaten?"

Sakura snorted "I'm lucky they know where the kitchen is."

Anko smiled as she tucked the book under her arm and followed Sakura down the hallway and out on to the streets of Konoha. The sun had already set leaving the lights of the city to light the way to the Hokage's tower. Passing the guards Sakura and Anko climbed the stairs to the Hokage's quarters and went in and Sakura scowled. Asuma and Akiko were spread out in the main living room; not doing anything just lying there, like lumps.

"You two are in the same positions as when I left this morning. Have you done anything?"

Akiko focused on his sister and smiled "Of course, we had to eat." Asuma laughed and Sakura scowled.

"You two get ready we're going to go get something to eat; something other than cup ramen." Cheers were given as her brothers raced to get their shoes.

Minutes later they were out the door and on their way to a yakiniku restaurant. Sitting down orders for fish, vegetables and beef were put in as the three gennin began talking. Sakura listened absent-mindedly as she cooked the food while Akiko and Anko argued over some technique or rank or something of the sort, while Asuma watched her cook the food carefully.

"You're gonna burn it."

She rolled her eyes "I will not, I've done this before."

"Doesn't mean you won't burn it."

"Asuma,"

"Hmm."

"Be quiet or I'm going to drug your drink."

The boy went silent beside her for a moment, most likely pondering whether she was bluffing. She was in this case; but she always had the drugs on her to do it, just in case. Either way she didn't feel like carrying him home, not to mention if Biwako found out; she'd get an earful while the Third would probably ask for it. The fights between Asuma and the Third had grown increasingly more frequent and loud. Between Shikamaru and Kakashi, Sakura had learned a good deal about Asuma. She knew he and his . . . their father had never truly gotten along, that he had joined the Daimyo's guard, that he had been proud of the bounty on his head and that he had loved Kurenai Yuhi since his academy days.

"You're burning the food." The word spoken right in her ear, spooking Sakura out of her thoughts; a moment later a kunai was in her hand pressed against the person's jugular, Sakura hated being caught off guard.

The voice laughed and Sakura turned her head to stare into blue eyes, she lowered her kunai a second later "Minato."

He smiled "I was just trying to help, I smelt the beef burning from outside."

Sakura scowled and turned to look at the three children dining with her "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You threatened to drug us."

After the doors were opened to air out the restaurant Sakura placed another order as Minato sat down to join them, invited by Anko. He took the seat beside Sakura, forcing Asuma to the other side of the table in-between a still bickering Akiko and Anko. Not that the boy noticed, he was too focused on cooking; to think this boy would later give Choji a hard time about being so obsessed with food.

"What had you so deep in thought that you not only didn't notice food burning and would have you threatening to drug your brother?" As always Minato's voice was calm, soothing in a way.; only this time there was a hint of teasing to it as well.

Head propped up on her hand Sakura answered without looking at the man "The future. I look at people I knew then and now and I can't get over how strange it is sometimes. I know how they turn out, but I see them now and I just don't see how it happened and then other times I totally get it."

"Any examples?"

Sakura smiled and turned to stare at him "Now where would be the fun in that?"

"My facial expression?"

Sakura scoffed "You'd never give anything away."

Minato opened his mouth as if to speak when Asuma's voice stopped him cold "If you two are done flirting, the food's ready."

Sakura felt her cheeks flame as the other two children's' eyes turned on them. Doing the best to beat the red down Sakura acted as though she hadn't heard the comment and began setting her plate. Asuma was going to get it when they got home.

As soon as dinner was over Sakura paid, beating Minato's hand away as he tried to get the woman to take his money instead; insisting that they had been kind enough to allow him to intrude on their dinner and it was the least he could do. Sakura won, after accidentally elbowing him in the ribs sending him back a few feet.

The group walked Anko home first; all while she and Akiko continued to argue, having moved on to weapons. Dropping the girl off at home they began to head back to the Hokage's tower, while Minato continued to walk with them. "I just don't get how you stand her nee-chan, she's so annoying!"

Sakura laughed "I put up with you two and a slew of grumpy patients daily, Anko is refreshing."

Akiko rolled his eyes "I don't envy you if that's the case nee-can, and by the way; Asuma and I are delightful!"

Sakura simply hmmed and chanced a glance at Minato while Akiko and Asuma struck up their own conversation. The man had been strangely quiet after Asuma's comment and she wasn't sure why he was still walking with them; in fact she was pretty darn sure they had already passed his home. Preparing herself to ask everyone stopped as two ANBU dropped into their path.

* * *

I bet y'all thought I was dead. I'm not, just extremely busy, you may blame the following things; works, school, family and the need for sleep. Expect updates to my other stories within a week or so. Also expect some actual action in the next chapter . . . possibly. Let's see if my creative side seems to be agreeable.


	12. Mission

The ANBU stared at them; the masks hiding their features, allowing it to seem as though they could see past every defense a person had as though they could stare into a person's soul. "Minato Namikaze, Sakura Sarutobi; the Hokage has summoned you. You are to report to his office immediately."

Unconsciously Sakura straightened her posture, her face slipping into a blank mask. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Minato do the same. They answered in unison "Understood." With that the two ANBU vanished. Sharing a quick look with Minato, Sakura looked down at Akiko and Asuma and made sure she has their attention "We're going on ahead. Go straight home, don't dilly dally. If I find out that you took any detours I'm telling mom about you know what." Both boys nodded, and Sakura smiled at them before reaching out to ruffle their hair.

The smile vanished and was replaced by surprise when an arm snaked around her waist and a moment later she felt a tugging sensation. Her feet touched solid ground a moment later; the arm still supporting her. Steadying herself on shaky legs Sakura reached out and grabbed what had to be a shoulder as another hand came and steadied her.

Looking over her shoulder as she stood up straight, she stared into blue eyes and scowled at Minato. Even in her time she had heard about the Flying Thunder God technique, and while interested in possibly studying it, she had never had a desire to try it; and with how nauseous she was feeling at the moment she probably never would again.

Releasing his hold on the woman Minato took a step back, and smiled sheepishly in response to the glare she was sending his way "I should have warned you, the technique is a bit disorienting the first time. It gets better."

A scathing reply was on the tip of Sakura's tongue when a throat was cleared behind her. Spinning around her eyes swept over the room; taking in faces. Then she bowed in respect to her Hokage, Minato mimicking the action a second later, before the both of them walked forward and took their places in line with two other people in the room.

Standing at attention the group of four waited as the Hokage took a deep drag from his pipe before blowing the smoke back out. "Kato Inuzuka, Chouza Akimichi, Sakura Sarutobi and Minato Namikaze; you have been selected for a four man infiltration and delay mission. You will proceed into Kumogakure territory and delay a squad that is headed for the front lines that includes the Raikage's son. The mission details are within this scroll." Sakura watched as he removed a scroll from his desk drawer and tossed it to Minato, who caught it effortlessly. "Minato Namikaze, I am assigning you as team leader. That scroll is not to be opened until you reach the boarder. You all are to complete the full assignment within the scroll and then return to the village, forgoing different instructions from me. Am I clear?"

As one they came to attention before bowing with a unified "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Another drag from the pipe was taken "Excellent, you leave in one hour. With the exception of Minato you are all dismissed."

Sparing the blonde one last look, Sakura filed out of the office after Kato, closing the door silently behind her. She took a second to look at Chouza and Kato; both men already seemed to be in fighting mode; silent, straight faced and deep within thought. Pausing only a moment more, Sakura started down the hallway towards the stairs; taking them two at a time she made her ways into the apartment where Asuma and Akiko were waiting for her. Both seemed rather solemn, and she made sure to smile at them before walking into her room. The two boys followed and sat on her bed as she flew around the room packing everything she needed into scrolls and then into her knapsack; medicine, herbs, food, soldier pills, weapons and so on the list went.

A moment later she pulled out her mission clothes and disappeared into the bathroom to change leaving the boys in her room. Making sure to wrap her breasts tightly Sakura then slipped the mesh shirt on over top before pulling on the blue pants and then the olive green shirt. Next she added on her kunai holsters before pulling on the standard blue sandals.

Taking a glance at herself in the mirror she smiled; she had been right, the shirt fell just beyond her belly button, hiding the scar from Sasori's sword, it also exposed just a tad bit of the mesh at the top. Taking a ribbon Sakura pulled her hair back, leaving her bangs to frame her face, before leaving the bathroom.

Walking back into her room she took her gloves from the dresser and pulled them on before turning to take her backpack. Asuma and Akiko stood there holding it out to her. Taking it from them she slipped it on and leaned forward to kiss both their cheeks and ruffle their hair. Smiling she stood up "Don't give dad too much trouble, listen to mom, keep up with your training . . . and I'll be back soon."

The two boys didn't say anything, they simply nodded, and then Sakura turned to leave. Walking out of the apartment, she made her way to the roof of the tower and looked out over the village. Taking another deep breath she jumped off the roof and onto the next. She had ten minutes till the meeting time and she wasn't going to be late.

She was the second one to arrive; Minato having already arrived, and if his book was any indication her had been there at least twenty minutes. Sitting down on the check in desk next to him she said nothing as a comfortable silence fell in-between them. Moments later Chouza joined them and then Kato, a giant brown dog accompanying him.

Taking time to read one more page Minato then closed his book and stuck it into his back Kunai pouch, before taking a position in front of the three of them; and before her eyes Minato switched into a role she hadn't seen in the few months' she had known him; the one that had made him such a beloved Hokage. "We're short on time so we're going to have to go double time and go all night to get there in time; set a trap and still get in a little rest beforehand. We don't open the scroll until we cross the border. Further instructions are enclosed within it. Everyone understand?" They all nodded, and Minato smiled "Let's get going." And with one last look at their home, they were off.

* * *

Expect actual action in the next chapter. So the reason I haven't been updating is I had finals and then I was in Japan for a about a week and a half and I've been busy getting my sleep schedule straightened out ever since. Expect updates to my other stories within the week. Let me know what you think :)


	13. Pull Me Close

Sakura was tired. It had been nearly three days since she had last slept and she was starting to get cranky. It had been a little over a week since they had left Konoha and Sakura was already starting to miss it. Still they were making progress and with any luck the mission inside the scroll in Minato's back pouch would be easy. She doubted it, but a girl could hope.

Following Minato the team made a sharp left before dropping to the forest floor. "We'll make camp here for the night."

Kato grinned "More than three hours of rest? You going soft Minato?"

Sakura watched their taichou allow a small smile "You were starting to lag Kato."

Kato grinned at the teasing as Chouza took a seat on the ground, leaning back against one of the trees. Sakura followed his lead, making sure to stretch out her legs as she did so. Minato disappeared a second later as Kato leaned against his dog, Chi, and proceeded to snore; how the man just seemed to simply drop into sleep she had no idea. Leaning back against the tree Sakura watched as Chouza closed his eyes and Kato's snoring became a bit louder, meaning he was out until someone woke him up.

Knowing that Minato was setting traps, as he did every time they stopped for a break, Sakura leaned back against the tree and surveyed her surroundings. It was a pretty forest, filled with strong old trees and as you got farther in, numerous rock formations. Kumo had been one of the few safe havens during the war. Often times during small peaceful breaks Naruto, Kakashi and she would race through the trees, pretending for a few moments that they didn't have to return to the village and march back into hell. It had been a fool's dream.

A soft thunk to the side of her had her staring at Minato. He had gone almost as long as she had without sleep and still looked fine. Sakura was only that way when she had something to keep her mind and hands occupied. When she was simply left to run as she had been for the last week her mind began to wander and run, until eventually it stopped and just kept thinking about how tired she was. Sitting down beside her Minato smiled "Figured you'd be asleep already."

She smiled back and motioned to the two men fast asleep "Someone had to make sure they weren't ambushed. Plus if they don't come back their wives might track me down and take it out on me."

Minato laughed and she smiled before letting out a yawn, and she watched as the laugh faded into a smile. "Sleep Sakura."

She yawned again "I'm fine."

"You'll need your strength for tomorrow."

"And you won't?"

"The traps are set and I have my summons watching the forest. I plan on being as well rested as I can for tomorrow."

Sakura closed her eyes "You know what the mission is, don't you Mianto?"

His voice washed over her "The third explained it to me."

"It won't be easy, will it?"

The man laughed again "It rarely is when concerning Kumo."

Sakura sighed, as unconsciousness began to take over "So much for that wish." And that was the last thing she realized before she fell asleep.

There were very few times in his life that Kato had woken up before someone else. So when he woke up to see Chouza still out that wasn't too big of a surprise, but when he turned and saw Sakura and Minato curled up together against a large oak tree he couldn't help the sadistic grin that took over his face. Sakura had her head resting on Minato's shoulder, with his head resting on top of hers, and one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders holding her close to him and one of Sakura's hands clinging to the man's flak jacket. Oh how Kato wished he had a camera on him, at the very least he had to wake Chouza and show the man; at least then he'd have a witness!

Minato felt the eyes on him long before he opened his eyes. He had also felt the body heat of the woman curled up next to him long before anything else, and from how steady her breathing was he knew Sakura was still awake, and he'd like to keep it that way. A well rested medic meant that they all hopefully made it back home. The face that he wanted to spare her the embarrassment of Kato's teasing was an entirely different matter. Opening his eyes he stared into brown ones, his cheek still not leaving the top of Sakura's head, the woman was a light sleeper, and he didn't need her to wake up until he scared Kato into feigning sleep, and making sure that he would never say a word to anyone.

So Minato stared, he said nothing, he just stared, and stared and stared, all while Kato's grin became smaller and smaller until it was gone. When that had finally happened Minato raised an eyebrow, and Kato groaned "I saw nothing, and I'm going back to sleep now."

Minato smiled and glanced over at Chouza who was still leaning against the tree he had fallen asleep against, and watched as the man, whose eyes were still closed, gave him a thumbs up. Holding back a laugh Minato closed his eyes again and waited for Sakura to wake up.

Sakura woke up warm; something she knew was unusual due to Kumo's higher altitudes. Upon opening her eyes and regaining her senses she realized why. She had fallen asleep on top of Minato, or he had fallen asleep on her either way they were now one big tangle of body heat. Being extremely careful she untangled herself from Minato and scooted away before standing up and stretching. Looking around she was more than relieved to see that Kato and Chouza were still asleep. Kato would never have let her live it down if he had found her using Mianto as her own personal space heater.

Stretching one more time, she began to dig the packed and sealed rations out of everyone's packs. They couldn't risk making a fire and having it seen or have cooking food smelt. Digging the final packet of food out from Chouza's bag she began handing out the rations as everyone came awake. They ate in silence, while Kato switched between glaring at Chouza and then Minato. Until he finally smirked at Sakura, before she could even get a sarcastic remark out Minato's hand shot out and slapped Kato on the back of the head; which led to Kato glaring daggers back at Minato and Sakura deciding she really just didn't want to know.

As Chouza sealed the trash away Minato finally pulled out the scroll and they all focused on him as he rolled a map of Kumo out on the ground, and his voice took on what Sakura had deemed his "Captain Voice" deep and serious. "As of right now Konoha is running a covert mission on this island south of Kumogakure. A high security building on the island contains a large amount of files on building plans and maps concerning Kumo as well as the daimiyo's palace. They didn't want the plans within easy reach if there was a spy in either the capital city or within the village. The building has a full guard twenty four seven as well seals and it's taken our people months to get in, but they needed a few more days to get what we need to make a move on Kumo. Except the team believes their cover has been blown, and that reinforcements are believed to be on their way."

Chouza stared at the map a moment before asking "It wouldn't take them this long to get the information there."

Minato nodded "The group sent one member to follow and kill the message which delayed the news long enough for us to get here, while another sent his summons back to the village with what they expect happened. Which was when we were gathered and sent out; our job is to intercept and delay them until the signal for retreat is sounded by one of the men's summons, a sharp whistle like caw from a bird. We are to eliminate only if necessary."

Kato spoke up "Why only if necessary?"

Minato grimaced "We believe that platoon will be made up of the A&B team, which features,"

Sakura finished the sentence for him "The Raikage's son; there'd be no chance at peace if we took him out." Sakura ignored the stares from Kato and Chouza. A had been alive in her time; hell he had been Raikage, which meant it hadn't been necessary, but that wasn't the difficult part. No the difficult part came from having known the man, knowing how strong he was and how damn stubborn he was. It was like having ten of Kakashi when he was in one of his moods. She sighed, this wasn't going to be easy, and from the looks of her other teammates she knew they realized it too.

She stared at Minato and waited, and with a nod the man said "Well then, let's get going."

It took the team a matter of hours to reach the interception point the Kumo team would have to go through to reach the island. Once there they hid and began their wait; Sakura with orders to stay hidden in the trees just in case. It didn't take long. It was a three man squad comprised of A, Bee and a shinobi she had never seen before, and Sakura knew that they knew they were there long before they had arrived; made even more obvious by how they stopped as Minato, Kato, Chi and Chouza appeared.

She watched as the two teams conversed, too far away to actually hear anything and studied Bee and A. They looked just as they had when she had known them, if only younger; and to their credit they didn't freak out about Minato the way the other man did. Sakura had known Minato a handful of months and knew the man was crazy dangerous in battle; any one with sense would turn and flee, but no one had ever accused A or Bee of having any sense, which was made clear when A charged the yellow flash.

Sakura watched with interest as the Minato vanished just in time and reappeared above A's head a large tentacle from Bee stopping him from delivering any sort of blow, and forcing him to teleport to one of the kunai he had thrown into the trees, though he didn't stay there long before teleporting again, keeping the fight going long enough to stall them until the signal came. Just as Minato had said the caw came in the form of a high pitched whistle that had Chouza and Kato retreating, but not Minato. She watched as the man appeared behind Bee, using the seal he had placed on the Hachibi's tentacle, Kunai poised; but Bee had been expecting it and had one of his swords ready to bite into Minato's middle right into an artery. That would be a pain in the ass to fix, and she'd give him hell for it if he actually got himself stabbed. It didn't happen as Minato said something else before giving her silent hand signal and vanishing back to the middle, giving her time to leave her perch in the trees. That is until that tentacle came smashing through. She avoided it, narrowly before dropping to the ground, making sure to focus her chakra into her feet. She landed with a boom, creating a crater around her while uprooting the trees and rocks in front of her. She had only a moment to look up and meet A's gaze, who had been pushed back several feet, before an arm wrapped around her waist and she felt that pulling sensation again.

* * *

I'm alive and well, simply extremely busy! You can thank LeAvE AnGeL for this chapter, if she hadn't messaged me inquiring about it, it probably would have been another two weeks before I would have gotten it up. As it was the beginning of this chapter was difficult to write. Anyways you have progress between Minato in Sakura in this chapter as well as ACTION! The action part of this chapter was PARTIALLY taken from their fight in the series, to see the anime version just Google A vs. Minato, so it isn't mine just know that (Well duh) It also gives a shot of what I imagine Kato looking like. This is also a semi long chapter for me, defiantly longer than the last few I've put out. Consider it my apology for taking so long to get it out.

In other news Summoning Sakura (ShikamaruXSakura) has been updated, and it's looking as though My Deer Pink Hellion (ShikakuXSakura) may be next, it'll either be that or I'll finish up My Life Spins On (MadaraXSakura) Also been thinking about putting out a series of one-shots in relations to my story A Marriage of Convenience (HiashiXSakura) Would anyone be interested in that. Also if anyone would like to see a one-shot between any particular couple, just message me and I'll see if I can do it.

Until Then

-UNCPanda


End file.
